A lfe without youIs no life at all
by DarkMoonPrincesss
Summary: Vegeta mourns over Bulma's death. No one knew how much he loved Bulma.
1. Default Chapter

DarkMoonPrincess: This is my second DBZ fanfic have fun!  
  
Draco: *frowns* what about me? Write one starring me the great Draco Malfoy!  
  
DarkMoonPrinccess: *rolls eyes* I will, I already started it! Now on with the Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or Draco..  
  
Draco: Yes you do baby!  
  
DarkMoonPrincess: No I don't. Now read! Please?  
  
Summary: Vegeta mourns over Bulma's death. No one knew how much Vegeta loved Bulma...  
  
Chapter 1- The beloved is gone  
  
A short man with gravity defying hair stood in front of a grave. He stared at the tombstone, underneath   
  
the name read 'Beloved daughter and friend, smartest woman in the world.' There were very tiny carvings toward the bottom saying in a foreign language 'Beloved lover and mate, may you rest in peace,   
  
Love Vegeta.' As Vegeta read the language known as Saiya-go, a tear slid down his cheeks from  
  
his onyx eyes. He couldn't believe she was gone.... His mate, his love, Bulma. He felt as if his life was over, he no longer lived, just existed.   
  
For weeks Vegeta had been in his room crying over Bulma's death. Goku and the rest of theZ fighters were baffled by the extent of Vvegeta's love for Bulma.   
  
One night Goku came over to talk to Vegeta. He flew in the open window and saw Vegeta sitting in a chair with his head in his hands, tears were cascading down his face. Goku gasped at the haggard and lifeles appearance of the once proud Prince of All Saiyans. Vegeta looked up when he heard Goku gasp, he spoke with a defeated tone "Kakarot why are you here? Leave me alone please." Goku blinked did Vegeta just say "Please." Goku swallowed then spoke "Vegeta why are you soo depressed? We all are upset about Bulma' death, but you have to accept it and move on. You haven't trained since the night of her murder, and you need to eat and take care of yourself. It's not like you loved her or anything." Vegeta squeezed his eyes closed tight "Kakarot I cannot just move on, the popular belief was wrong. I did love the Onna. Bulma was my mate and lover, and her death should have been prevented. It would have been if I had agreed to go on that buisinees tripo to Tokyo.  
  
DarkMoonPrincess: That's it for now, I gotta hot date with Tom Felton..I wish! Soo l8er..Also I wasn't kidding about it I wil torture you if you don't review!  
  
Veggie's Gurl: She will too! But i 'll save ya *winks at readers* 


	2. A Fight and Murder

DarkMoonPrincess: Hey! I'm back..Luv ya guyz you rule if you are actually reading more of my story  
  
Gordo: Hello Princess  
  
DarkMoonPrincess: OMIG it's Gordo *Smiling flirtatiously* Hey how are you David?  
  
Gordo: Great do you um..Wanna go to the dance with me?  
  
DarkMoonPrincess: Well I'd lo......  
  
Draco *running in attacking Gordo* Noooooo! She's mine!  
  
Gordo: 0_0 Princess do you think you could make a fanfic starring me?  
  
DarkMoonPrincess: Sure David no problem!   
  
Draco: Do not call her Princess! Her name is April!   
  
DarkMoonPrincess: Nice going you git... give my real name away don't you! Whatever! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 2 The Fight and Death  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Bulma packed clothing and other neccesary items into a capsule. Vegeta walked inside her bedroom "Onna what are you doing?" Bulma smiled "Buisiness trip to Tokyo wanna come?" Vegeta scoffed at her "Please go on a buisiness trip? I have to train!" Bulma sighed "Oh okay. I'll see you in a week then." Bulma was almost out of the door when Vegeta spoke "Oh and Onna can you fix dinner before you leave?" That was definitely the wrong question to ask her! Bulma clenched her fists, turned sharply, and glared furiously at him. "You can cook your own damn dinner! I am not your freaking servant!" Vegeta shrugged his shoulders "Could've fooled me." Bulma screamed "I hate you!" and left for Tokyo.  
  
At Tokyo Bulma rented a hotel room, laid on the bed, and cried herslf to sleep. The next few nights were the same and during the days she prepared for her presentation on Friday.  
  
Back at Capsule Corps Vegeta sat thinking of how rude he was to Bulma and decided to go see her in Tokyo. He began to fly towards Tokyo. When he arrived in Tokyo he tried to find the hotel Bulma was staying at. He heard a scream that sounded like Bulma's. He flew even faster and burst through the hotel window.   
  
He saw Bulma laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Her throat was slit open and blood poured from the wound. Vegeta gathered Bulma into his arms and cried. He desperately felt for a pulse and listened for a heart beat, but there was none.  
  
*Flashback End*  
  
DarkMoonPrincess: Well.. Please read and review..It's late..I got back m the dance with Gordo at 4AM last night...So I'm very tired..but that doesn't mean I can't torture people who don't review though hehehe 


	3. A solution

DarkMoonPrincess: Back!  
  
Gordo: and me  
  
Draco: Me too! I'm waay more important than him *Points at Gordo and winks at the readers*  
  
Chapter 3-A Solution  
  
"That's what happened, Like I said I could've prevented it, and she would still be alive!" Goku now had tears in his eyes, Vegeta really did love Bulma. Goku spoke "I'm so sorry Vegeta, I had no idea. Well I gotta go talk later." As soon as Goku left, Vegeta walked outside and flew to the cemetery knife in hand. He landed near Bulma's grave. He began to speak "I cannot live without you Bulma! I'm so sorry for this. I will be with you tonight my love!" After saying that he slit his own throat open. He fell to the ground, blood pouring from his veins and arteries. He died a slow and painful death.   
  
Vegeta woke and saw white f luffy moving things, which looked like clouds. There were thousands of them, than he saw King-Kai and knew he was on Snake's Way. He began to run down the path. For days he had been running and finally he saw a giant King Yema. He heard a very familiar voice and turned around, there was Bulma. She was in a white dress, had wings, and halo. Vegeta ran to her and embraced her. "Bulma I am so sorry! It was all my fault. I love you!" and he kissed her passionately.  
  
~The End~  
  
DarkMoonPrincess: I need to know if I should write a sequel or not.   
  
I would also like to thank the following for reviewing:  
  
Aqua-Fresh-Ali-thank you soo much you were the first to review  
  
gothchicy  
  
trunksvegetafrodo  
  
Ari  
  
Emiko  
  
T_H_E_Loner  
  
Gota-thanx for sticking with me to the end, and happy belated Birthday!  
  
Tiki111  
  
Ari-Veggies chick  
  
Kamela  
  
Kelsey  
  
amy  
  
Luv You All!  
  
Read and Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please I need feedback and sorry for the story being so short.   
  
Gordo: Just no flames, but construction criticism is completely welcome!  
  
Draco:Peace!  
  
DarkMoonPrincess:Love!  
  
Gordo:Happiness! 


	4. Very Important

DarkMoonPrincess: Hey everyone I'm back I've been thinking about it...and I've decided I'm gonna have someone else wite a sequel, cuz I'm very buzy...whoever would like to possibly write the sequel just Email me at DracoMPrincess@aol.com and tell me some of your plans for the sequel..I'll chose the person who I think has the best ideas and will help this story greatly.. 


End file.
